Massage
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Bunnymund finds himself in the right place at the wrong time.


Disclaimer – I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_

*Rated T for Teen (Unless otherwise noted)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Bunnymund finds himself in the right place at the wrong time.

* * *

><p><strong>Massage<strong>

Looking for Jack Frost shouldn't have been that hard. Normally, all Bunnymund had to do was follow the squeals of joy or uproarious laughter, but that all seemed moot now. Why was it so hard to find a simple winter spirit?! Tapping his foot on the ground, a tunnel opened up. Hopping in, Bunnymund decided he was better off trying Burgess. Jack hung around there a lot, didn't he?

When he finally appeared in the small town, Bunnymund wandered toward the frozen lake Jack appeared so fond of. Fern-like ice patterns decorated the lake's surface, indicating that Jack had been here recently. But he wasn't now. Scanning the surrounding trees, he peered into the shadows and found himself wandering toward them. Everything in his being told him not to, but what choice did he have? "Where the heck are ya, Frost?" Bunnymund mumbled to himself.

A sudden moan soon got his attention. His paw immediately gripped his boomerang. Clenching his jaw, he followed the miniscule sound. That's when he found himself facing a deep, dark pit right in the middle of the woods. The moan echoed from within.

"I shouldn't be doin' this," he hummed to himself. But that all stopped when he heard a loud yelp. The next thing Bunnymund knew, he'd jumped into the hole.

"Oof!" Bunnymund had lost his footing on the way down and now lay face first in the dirt. Lifting his head, he spat out a mouthful of putrid earth. "Why couldn't I have been a bloody cat?" They always landed on their feet, didn't they? Trying to scrape the rank taste from his mouth, Bunnymund stood up and followed the moaning once more.

"Mm, Pitch!"

Bunnymund froze. That was Jack's voice. But what was he doing down here? And with Pitch of all people?!

"Yes, Jack?" came the silky reply.

"Go, hah, lower," gasped Jack.

Bunnymund heard Pitch chuckle. "As you wish."

"Oh, y-yes!" Jack panted. "R-right there!"

Bunnymund grabbed his ears and yanked them down the sides of his face. Just what the bloody heck were they doing?! It sounded all kinds of wrong!

"Pitch," Jack gasped again, "h-harder, please."

The Nightmare King let out groan. "If I do this any harder, I'll hurt you."

"I don't care. Hmn, please?"

"Fine. If that's what you really want."

"A-ah! Pitch!" Jack moaned.

Bunnymund couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't listen to this. It was all so wrong. He needed to get out of here. Quickly tapping his foot on the ground, his tunnel opened up and he fled, knowing full well that he didn't need a single grain of nightmare sand to give him any nightmares. He'd be able to do that on his own for the next week.

"I really don't understand," said Pitch as he leaned back on the bed.

"Understand what?" asked Jack, turning to see the Nightmare King.

"You've spent the past three-hundred years sleeping on branches and all manner of uncomfortable things and the minute I let you borrow a bed for the night you have knots and kinks in your back to no end."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm a complicated person."

"More like a thorn in my side."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jack sat up on the bed and smiled as he twisted his body around. "Thanks for the massage, though. I feel loads better now."

Pitch nodded curtly. "Well, it was either that or listen to you whine in torment for all eternity."

"Hey, I did not whine!" Jack protested.

Pitch scrunched up his face in mockery of the winter spirit. "Oh, Pitch! I don't think I can move! Help me! The bed is eating me alive!"

Jack playfully swatted Pitch's arm. "I did not say that."

"Yes, you did. You gave me quite the headache with all that droning," replied Pitch, clasping his hands behind his back. "And then all of that moaning. I'm surprised the rabbit stayed for as long as he did."

"Wait, Bunny was here? When?"

"Just as you were screaming into gratifying oblivion when I worked out that last kink," he said, his eyes twinkling mischief. "Although—to an outsider—they may have interpreted your pleasured sounds as something quite different."

Jack was up like a shot. "Y-you don't think that he—that he thought that—that we were—oh, no!" He covered his face in absolute horror.

"I mean, with all the panting and gasping and moaning you did, what do you expect him to think? You were so loud. You echoed throughout my entire lair. Imagine what the Guardians will think," he teased.

Jack tugged at his hair in embarrassment. "I have to find him! Explain!"

"You do that," Pitch chuckled as the winter spirit flew off. The Nightmare King let black sand drift through his fingers. Oh, yes. He was going to have a lot of fun with Bunnymund's nightmares in future. A _lot_ of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
